A Lot Like Love
by tofufu
Summary: Love is like the wind,... you can't see it, but you can always feel it.. And they drifted away along the streets of Tomoeda, spreading love along with the wind.. [OneShot] [SxS] R&R!üüü


**A Lot Like Love**

**A One Shot**

**A/N: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Duh. /:)

**Summary: Oneshot SxS **This story defines how much you could go for love. It defines the real meaning of love. For sometimes, we think that we are in love, only to figure out that we aren't at all...

**A/N:** Just experimenting on random one shots.. Hope you guys enjoy this one as much as my other story, Twenty Questions. (If you haven't read that yet, then please make this tired and sleepy author happy by reading it and posting a review:D)

I don't know, suddenly when I got home from school, I found myself saying, "I'll write another story. Wtf?!" kkkkkkkk… :p

Here's my first-ever one shot. Boy, I sure have so many firsts, ne? kkkkkkkk…. :p (I know it's effin' long… Gomen Nasai!!!)

* * *

Staring in a dark alley with slightly reddish eyes caused of too much cries and sobs, a girl with auburn waist-length hair looked up to the sky, and asked God, 

"Why does it hurt so much to love someone?"

She suddenly felt a breeze around her, surrounding her as if God was embracing her then the wind suddenly spoke in a gentle voice, "Because My child, you are loving someone I destined for somebody else…"

A girl faintly opened up her eyes, revealing eyes that hold the colour emerald. She blinked twice, making sure that she really was awake this time. A tear fell down her eyes, she then told herself, _'that was one hell of a dream. I could've sworn it felt like it was something real…' _

She looked at her side table, reached the photo then stared at it. _'Or maybe it IS real…' _she felt tears starting to form again, so she rushed to her bathroom, leaving teardrops behind.

The picture frame fell, making the glass crack and break into a couple of pieces, with the picture of a girl named Sakura and a guy she always liked since childhood, Yukito, who had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. But what hurts her every time she looks at the picture is that Yukito was holding the hands of another girl, and the worst part is, the girl is one of her closest friends, Asuka.

She stepped out of the bathroom and had her body wrapped in a white robe. She was drying her hair when she realized that a familiar figure was sitting on her bed, looking at the shattered picture frame, and slowly picking them up.

"Hey there." She greeted him with the sincerest smile. She doesn't know why the very presence of him makes her all cheery, even though there's the fact that he just smirks at her, and seldom smiles. But when she sees that rare smile of him, or just the thought of him smiling, it makes her all excited that she goes ballistic. She doesn't know why every emotion that he feels, she also feel it too. Every time she sees him sad, her heart is aching. Every time she sees him happy, her happiness even doubles than him. Still, she doesn't know why.

--------

"But this couldn't be called love, right, Tomoyo? I mean I know for a fact that I love Yukito. I mean, I cry almost every single night because of him!" Tomoyo just kept quiet.

"Yup, this isn't love." She assured herself during one of her conversations with her best friend Tomoyo, before she left for her vacation trip to Europe three weeks ago.

She came up of thoughts like: probably it's because she's known him all her life - she's known him from the very first memory she could ever remember for crying out loud!!! ; And probably because he knows everything that Sakura's gone through, is going through, and will be going through.

---------

He looked up at her with weary in his eyes, then looked away seeing her in a mere cloth that barely covered what is supposed to be covered.

"Hellooooo???? I said 'hey there.' You're supposed to greet back. Man, for the past 17 years that we've known each other, you still haven't changed a bit. Bleh!" she stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

"Well actually, I've known you for 18 years. I'm older than you, remember? Plus, you haven't changed either. You're still that same old spoiled brat I know." He smirked, still not looking at her.

"I hate it when you can backfire everything at me. Hehehehh.. But still, I missed you so much!!!!" She hugged him from his back. She could feel her heart beat faster and slower in such an unpredictable phase.

Syaoran blushed, and then smiled. He missed her too. They haven't seen each other during summer vacation since he got back to China to settle something with his mother and their family business.

"Hoeee…." Sakura now let go of the hug, and continued, "…Did I just see the little wolf smile???" Hhmmm????" she grinned at him, and leaning closer.

"Uhh.. Sakura, you might have not noticed, but you're still in your bathrobe. You might want to cha—"

"Aaahhhh!!!!! Get out of my room you friggin' pervert!!!!!!!!!!!" She pushed him outside her room and slammed her door at his face.

'_When will she ever change?' _he smirked, turned around and then looked up only to see the terror of his life – Touya.

"LI!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?! What are you doing with my sister?! Huh?! You might be her closest friend but I don't trust you!!" He pushed Syaoran over Sakura's door, still pointing at him, and continued to shout, "What are you doing here anyway?! Huh?! You're supposed to be in China!! Answer me, twerp!"

Syaoran opened his mouth to answer but suddenly he didn't notice that Sakura opened the door, so he got out of balance, _'Kami, what now?!?' _…And fell on top of Sakura.

"WHY YOU LITTLE---"

"TOUYAAAA!!!!!" their father called. "No cursing and stop tormenting Syaoran!! Now come down here and help me cook lunch!!!"

"….Y-yes, fa-therrr….." He glared at the site of the stairs, then glared back to Syaoran – who was still on top of Sakura." Saved by my pop again, LI." He then stomped down the stairs.

"I see your brother's still at it. Geez why can't he just treat me like a brother?!?"

"Well, I guess he would do so if you're not on top of me."

Syaoran then came back to reality and got up as fast as he could, his face so red. He then offered his hand to Sakura, and then helped her get up.

"Hehehehh…. Sorry 'bout that…" He scratched his head.

"Don't worry, my butt broke the fall."

They then bursted out laughing like crazy. "You never cease to crack me up, Sakura." He smirked at her.

"I'd take that as a compliment." She winked at him and wrapped her hands around his arms, walking downstairs. Just looking at them could make you think that they're a couple.

As they were in the middle of the stairs, Syaoran asked her, "So…. What happened there with the picture of you, Yukito and Asuka? Why is it all shattered?"

"…………."

"Come on, you know that you can tell me everything, right, Sakura?" He winked at her.

'_Oh, man, he just HAD to wink at me.' _She felt her cheeks slightly warm, now she knows that she's certainly blushing. "Well,,, you know… same old, same old…"

"That problem still, huh, Sakura?" Sakura nodded.

"….You know, you shouldn't waste your time thinking of him. Sure, he might be your Mr. Perfect, but who knows, maybe wasting your time making him like you might have made you not notice that Mr. Right just walked out of your life…"

She stopped blinked at him. _'Wait, wait, wait, since WHEN did Syaoran actually give me advice on such things?!? And he just didn't give some sarcastic joke, but he totally made sense!!' _She's always talked about such problems with Syaoran but never, as in NEVER did he give her advice. He used to just listen to her, comfort her if necessary. He'd just hold her in his arms until they fall asleep. But he did NOT say a word or comment about it.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe that trip to China really was good for you. You make a lot of sense now." She teased him and poked his side that made him jump.

"Is that the way you want it, Kinomoto?" he cocked his eyebrow and grinned at her.

"Uh-oh…." Him calling her by her last name certainly means she's in deep trouble.

He then tickled her like crazy. To her, it was like an eternity of hell. She's so much ticklish that even a brush of clothes along her stomach makes her laugh. And what Syaoran's doing now is just.plain.torture. (A/N: I'm soooo darn ticklish that it really is torture! Don't yah agree!? Hehehehh.. :p )

"Looks like you're having fun there, you two." Fujitaka smiled at the two, remembering his loving years with Nadeshiko.

The two paused. Sakura was leaning on the wall with her right hand holding Syaoran's left, and her left hand gripping on Syaoran's hair to push his head backwards. She had her left leg raised to Syaoran's hip, kicking him. Syaoran had his right hand over at Sakura's left tummy side, what he considered her _weak spot, _and had his legs apart to keep him and Sakura in balance.

The two gazed at their position, then bursts out laughing again. "Uhm. Sir Kinomoto!" Syaoran salutes and continued, "I'm taking your daughter out on a date, would that be ok?"

Fujitaka smiled at them and said, "Of course, Syaoran, of course!" Touya was listening from the kitchen and he just shook his head. He didn't bother going there to fumble down Syaoran since he knew that Fujitaka would scold him again.

"Hehehhh… Quit it, Syao! Dad might think we're a couple!"

"Oh, aren't you?" He winked at Syaoran who just blushed and looked away.

"Hehehhh… No, daddy. Heehee.. I'll be back for dinner, ok? Ja ne!" she kissed her father goodbye, and Syaoran just smirked at Fujitaka and bowed his head. And while she was at the door, she shouted, "Ja, onii-chan!!!" Then hurriedly walked out of the house, dragging Syaoran along with her.

----------

Back at the house….

"Why do you keep on tolerating those two?!" Touya retorted at his father.

"Because I don't see any reason why I shouldn't. Syaoran's a decent guy. I mean, we've practically seen him grow up! They actually look perfect together. You've got to learn that your little sister is all grown up now. Who knows? They might end up together" he smiled at his son.

"….That's what I'm afraid of." Touya muttered.

----------

"Ne, Syao-kun, where are we going?" she looked up at Syaoran, still embracing his arms.

"You'll see, Saku, you'll see."

Then a familiar blue penguin appeared not too far away… this brought a smile unto Sakura's lips.

"Hoeee…. No you didn't." She was now smiling wider.

"Yes, I did…."

She stared at him and smiled. She could swear that her heartbeat could not be even more irregular. Just looking at those amber eyes makes her feel excited and agitated at the same time.

"…Come on, she's waiting."

'_She?'_ she asked herself.

Then when they were at the park, a girl with shiny black hair was at the swing. Sakura knows that hair even if she had her eyes closed. "TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!" she ran off to hug her friend whom she hasn't seen for three weeks.

The girl turned then gave her a charming smile, and then waved at her. Tomoyo got up and ran towards Sakura to meet her half way. They hugged and jumped for joy.

"Oh my god, oh my God, OH MY GOD!!! You're here!! NOW! Oh my God!! Why didn't you tell me so I could've picked you up in the airport?!?"Sakura said all at once.

"Well… Eriol picked me up… so…"

"hahahah.. I see, I see.. no need tp explain. Oh my God!!! I missed you so much!!!"

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah…..

That's all what Syaoran heard. He just smiled at them, admiring their foreign language. "Girls. You can never really figure them out, ne?" aguy with blue hair spoke behind him.

"Ssup, Eriol."

"Fine! Great! Now that Tomoyo and I are-"

"COUPLES!!!" Sakura suddenly popped out behind him and shouted, "OH MY GOSH!!! You and Tomoyo are sooo perfect for each other. Don't you agree Syao?" he smiled at him with her choldish grin.

"Sakura, I think you've had too much sugar." He smirked.

"….Yeah, I think so too."

Then the four of them laughed out loud, making their laughs echo in the Tomoeda Park.

---------

**The night after… **(In Sakura's Room)

"_I wonder why Tomoyo gave me this letter. She could've just tell me what she's going to say... like hello?!? We ARE best friends. That girl is just so unpredictable. Oh, wait. So am I." _She found herself snickering. She looked around to see if her father or brother saw her snicker. They might think she's crazy,.

Dear Sakura,

Before I go to my trip to Europe, Eriol gave me this letter. I just want to share it with you. Well, of course, I emitted all those mushy stuffs Eriol gave me. Hahahahh,., But this is what I want you to think about:

Are your palms sweaty, is your heart racing and is your voice caught within your chest?  
It isn't love, it's LIKE.  
You can't keep your eyes or hands off of them, am I right?  
It isn't love, it's LUST.  
Are you proud, and eager to show them off?  
It isn't love, it's LUCK.  
Do you want them because you know they're there?  
It isn't love, it's LONELINESS.  
Are you there because it's what everyone wants?  
It isn't love, it's LOYALTY.  
Are you there because they kissed you, or held your hand?  
It isn't love, it's LOW CONFIDENCE.  
Do you stay for their confessions of love, because you don't want to hurt them?  
It isn't love, it's PITY.  
Do you belong to them because their sight makes your heart skip a beat?  
It isn't love, it's INFATUATION.  
Do you pardon their faults because you care about them?  
It isn't love, it's FRIENDSHIP.  
Do you tell them every day they are the only one you think of?  
It isn't love, it's a LIE.  
Are you willing to give all of your favorite things for their sake?  
It isn't love, it's CHARITY.  
Does your heart ache and break when they're sad?  
Then it's LOVE.  
Do you cry for their pain, even when they're strong?  
Then it's LOVE.  
Do their eyes see your true heart, and touch your soul so deeply it hurts??  
Then it's LOVE.  
Do you stay because a blinding, incomprehensible mix of pain and relation pulls you close and holds you there?  
Then it's LOVE.  
Do you accept their faults because they're a part of who they are?  
Then it's LOVE.  
Are you attracted to others, but stay with them faithfully without regret?  
Then it's LOVE.  
Would you give them your heart, your life, your death?  
Then it's LOVE.

Now, if love is painful, and tortures us so, why do we love?  
Why is it all we search for in life? This pain, this agony?  
Why is it all we long for?  
This torture, this powerful death of self?

Why? The answer is so simple cause it's...LOVE.  
It is such an addictive thing that even people who are not having it wish to  
experience it and share it with others as well.

LOVE,  
TOMOYO.

"OH.MY.GOD."

She made herself fall in the bed, still staring at the letter.

"I….LOVE….LI SYAORAN."

---------

**After a week or so… **

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nani???" she leaned down their stairs.

"Where were you, young lady?! I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes! Syaoran's been wai-"

"Ooh! Syaoran!!!" She quickly went to her room and got the phone. "H-Hello?"

"H-hey, Sakura… I need to tell you something… in private."

"Oh, okay. Are you coming over? Coz you know I could fix up something to-"

Syaoran cuts her off and said, "No, I mean as in private. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7? Is that ok with you?"

'_He sounds upset… this must really be important…' _"Of course, Syao! You always have the slot to fit in my hectic schedule!! Hehehehh…"

"Ok, then"

"Ok, Syao…"

…..

…..

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

…..

…..

"I…miss you too."

"Ja ne."

Beep………….

SYAORAN POV

'_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!! You practiced this for the whole friggin' day and you can't even say it properly!! Geez!! You're Li Syaoran! Repeat after me!! Li Syaoran. A Li never loses his cool. Ok. Ok. I'm calmer now. Oh, Shit, what to wear tomorrow?!'_

SAKURA POV

Beep……………….

"Oh, and by the way Syao, I love you."

'_See how easy that was?!? Hello, Sakura?!?!? What happened there?!? You totally blacked out. What's up with that?!? Oh my God. I shouldn't talk to myself like this. I'm starting to go crazy coz of him.'_

"But I wonder what's bothering him…."

-----------------

**Friday Night, 7pm…**

"Where is he?!" she tapped her white peep-toe sandals, impatient for Syaoran being late. She wore a white mini-dress that had black polka dots and wore a black leggings. She also wore a white headband as her hair accessory. _'Damn Tomoyo and her outfits. I look like Paris-Hilton-slash-Nicole-Richie. Not that I'm complaining though but-' _she was cut off her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring.

'_Breathe, Sakura, breathe. You practiced with Tomoyo on what you are going to tell him. Calm down, Calm down…'_

"Sakura!!!! Syaoran's here…"

"Coming daddy!"

"Ok, Sakura, are you ready for this?" _'it's better to tell your friend how you feel and risk the friendship than live and stick with your friendship that you know is full of pretending…' _she remembered in her mind what Tomoyo just said, Oh how she wanted Tomoyo to be there to back her up.

"SAKURA!!!"

"Okay, okay!"

She slowly walked down the stairs and saw Syaoran staring at her. Studying her carefully. _'Boy, this really feels like Prom night. Hahahh..' _she smiled at Syaoran. He blushed. _'Oh my Gosh, He blushed. He's soooo cute whenever he does that! Great. Now, I'M blushing. He looks so hot today, well actually he's ALWAYS been but there's something that's different tonight. Stop thinking about him Sakura!!!' _she shook her head making Syaoran sweatdrop.

Syaoran was wearing a navy blue graphic tee that says, "You Rock My World" and had his black blazer over them. His pants were Levi's ripped jeans, and his shoes were black-and-white chequered Vans. _'Kami, she's so beautiful…' _"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye, dad!" she kissed her dad on the cheek while Syaoran bowed.

They walked out of the house, and Syaoran led her to his 1956 Jaguar Roadster. It was colored black and was a top down. (A/N: Just google it. It was also Ryan Philippe's car in The Cruel Intentions part1. :p )

"Hot car." Syaoran smirked. "…new?"

"Nah." Sakura rolled her eyes.

The drive was really smooth. They were on the highway and the cool breeze on their faces. The moonlight made Sakura even prettier. Sakura loved every minute of the ride. The moonlight shining over them, the cool breeze, and Syaoran right beside her. It couldn't get any better than this.

"Hey, Syao… where are we going?"

"Honestly, Sakura… I don't know. Hehehehh.."

"Since when did Syaoran Li didn't have a plan? Hehehehh.." Teasing him.

"Just now." He looked at her, and smiled. Yes, he smiled. She could feel her heart skip a beat. _'Kami, that smile…'_

She smiled back, and her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. _'Kami, those eyes…'_

Syaoran focused on the driveway and saw a beautiful spot along the cliff. It had a cherry blossom tree and had the beautiful view of the city. _'This is the perfect place.'_

He pulled over and got out off the car. He walked around his car to open the door for Sakura. He reached out his hand for Sakura, and she gladly took it. He brought him to the back of the car, and then she sat over the car's compartment, lying down to see the stars.

"Hey, Syao… We were supposed to eat dinner, right? I'm staaaaarving." Syaoran looked at her and smirked.

"Don't worry, Sakura… I'm ALWAYS ready." He brought out a picnic basket.

"Whoa, you made all of those?" amazed at all the foods he brought for them.

"Yup." He smiled.

"Why? You never cook. And what's up with this? Why are we here? Syao, you're confu-" she was cut off by Syaoran with his lips pressed to hers. He pressed his lips against her even more, while her eyes were wide because of shock, and then slowly closed and she wrapped her hands around Syao's neck. This kiss wasn't a kiss full of covetousness, lust, or hunger. No, none of those existed in that kiss. That kiss meant excitement, passion, ardour and a lot like love. No, it wasn't "like" love… for it really IS LOVE…

They parted and looked at each other's eyes, their foreheads touching, making their faces a few inches away from each other. They both smiled. Now, they were both satisfied. It's as if Sakura's hunger went away. She couldn't feel any other emotions but happiness, and yes, LOVE.

She never felt like this for Yukito. Maybe she just thought she loved him because she was too dense and clueless. And sure, she's crying whenever she remembers Yukito being with another girl, but not because she couldn't have him, but because she longed for the feeling of being loved. It was only now that she figured it all out.

Syaoran stood, stared at those emerald eyes, and narrated, "Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me... Sakura…" he sat down beside her, not leaving his eye contact and continued, "I love you,"

"You're a cynical, exploitive, mean-hearted creep who wouldn't know real love if it bit him in the armpit."

Syaoran blinked at her. _'Ok, I figured that she could possibly reject me but this wasn't the exact answer I was hoping to get…??' _"Sakura, I-"

She continues, "But I wanna be the girl that you're scared to lose… the one you can't walk away from knowing she's mad at him.. The one whom you can't fall asleep without her voice being the last one you hear.. The one you wouldn't know what to do without her.. And simply the girl you have repeatedly told yourself and other people, 'she's the one'.. I wanna be that girl Syaoran.. I wanna be that girl…" she looked away from his mesmerizing eyes and focused at the scenery in front of her.

Syaoran held her chin making her look at him. "You already are, Sakura…"

She hugged him and she rested her head over his chest… "Oh, Syao… hehehhh… And if ever you're wondering, I love you too…" She looked up at him, and he said, "I know, Sakura.. I know…"

She rested her head over Syaoran's chest, while he lay down. They looked at the beauty of the stars.. it's as if they were dancing and celebrating along with their hearts which they can feel are dancing too. Those stars reminded them….A LOT LIKE LOVE.

-

-

-

-

"The End!" and a guy with brown hair closed the book.

"Wow, dad, they surely loved each other, ne?" Touya smirked at the kid. He had chocolate hair and had emerald colored eyes. His child surely reminded him of Syaoran and Sakura. They must have made this on purpose to annoy him. He smirked again at himself.

"Ei, dad, what happened after?" Touya was cut off his daydream with his child's question. the child continues, "….i mean, you didn't say they lived happily ever after, did you daddy?"

"Oh, they sure lived happily ever after, Yoshi, they sure did…"

-

-

-

-

Those stars reflected reminded them….A LOT LIKE LOVE.

Then a blinding light suddenly popped out behind them, making them get up from their position, looking at the huge truck's direction.

Then a deafening "HHHHHHOOOOOOOONNNNNNKKKKKKKK" was heard even up to the streets of Tomoeda.

Syaoran immediately hugged Sakura, wishing that he could catch all of the impact for her beloved. The Jaguar Roadster flew right off the cliff, while the couples were collided on the window of the truck. The window cracked at the impact. Not helping at all to lessen their collision.

Syaoran tried with all his might to open his eyes, just to see his precious once again. Even just for the last time.

_'Just one last time, please… Just one last time…' _

He gathered all his strength to open his eyes, and when he finally did, he saw a blurry version of Sakura, still wrapped around his embrace.

And with the last thread of his strength he tried to tighten even more his hug, and then Sakura opened her eyes with struggle. He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

That's what's all they wanted to do for the last time. And without leaving each other's gaze, they felt they were becoming lighter and lighter, still holding each other, they realized that they weren't attached to their body anymore.

She giggled.

He smirked.

Love is like the wind… You can't see it, but you can always feel it.

And they drifted along the streets of Tomoeda,  
spreading love in line with the wind…

* * *

A/N:

END!

Comments? Suggestions? Clarifications? Violent reactions? Press the pretty purple button down there and make this author happy:D have pity on me, people.. Please… no flames… waaaahhhh… be easy on me.. O.o

It's my first time to write a oneshot PLUS the genre was drama. Thank God I was inspired!! Hehehh.. alright, I'm taking a break from making fanfics in a while… I'm puffed! Hehehh…

Be posting my 5th chapter of Twenty Questions probably within the week or next week… that's IF I'm satisfied with the numbers of reviews I get(from the 4th chapter and this one shot) … hehehehh… I love you guys:D :D :D

Please send me a review… you know you want to….. kkkkkkkk…..


End file.
